


Teenage Dirtbag

by stxrgxzer



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, DreamSMP - Freeform, Highschool AU, I Blame TikTok, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Ranboo looked at Tommy with concern, the boy was deep in thought, he didn’t like seeing Tommy upset any less than the rest of the group. Even if he was new. He sighed and returned to the conversation, tugging at his two-toned hoodie. Tommy would be okay, right?Tommy had no idea if he would be okay or not. Especially since his first day back was so stressful and they hadn’t even had midterms yet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, disclaimers:  
> 1\. All the characters are their cannon characters from the SMP, none of them in real life.  
> 2\. I will not ship any of the minors together (no Tommy/Tubbo, or anything like that)  
> 3\. All relationships are based off of kinda-cannon relationships (such as Quackity/Schlatt)  
> 4\. If any of the cc's are uncomfortable I will take this down, I do not aim to offend or upset anyone (fans or creators)  
> 5\. Last but not least, I am doing my best to respect the creators boundaries, I don't want to break any of their boundaries. If I do call me out and I will correct myself.  
> 6\. This work is completely un-beta'd and I'm sleep deprived, so if there are any grammar mistakes or mistakes I apologize.

The halls were crowded and sweaty. People were pushing their way through thick throngs of peers in order to get to class. There was incessant chatter and noise coming from all directions, it was assaulting the tall, blond boy. He safely tucked his head towards his chest and made his way towards the library where his friends were waiting. Or he was, until a hand almost clotheslined him. He looked up, his eyebrows bunching in aggravation, and found himself staring into the head quarterback’s eyes. He wondered, momentarily, how he found himself in these situations. 

“Tommy!” Dream greeted his smile only spelling out malicious intent, to Tommy, anyone else would tell you that Dream was an amazing person. “How are you today, man?” 

“Fine, I’m actually late for meeting up with my friends,” he explained, trying to get out of the situation with minimal dramatics. 

“Dude, no way! I was just going to meet up with my friends too. Which way are you walking?” He asked, letting his arm fall to his side. Tommy looked over the older boy, normally he wanted his homework done or wanted Tommy to deliver some message. To which Tommy could never say no, because in freshman year he had given Dream his favorite records to “borrow”.

Dream had been in his sophomore year of high-school and Tommy had been a freshman. He hadn’t known that Dream would hold his records over his head in the coming years. Now he was a junior and Dream was a senior. Not to mention it was the first day of his junior year, he only had another year to decide what he wanted to do with his life on top of worrying about a manipulative senior. Needless to say, this behavior was out of character for the older of the two. Tommy was cautious and really questioning his decisions as he answered. 

“I’m headed to the library. Why?” 

“I thought we could walk together, that’s all.” Dream said, his signature smile bolted on. Tommy didn’t really have any reason to say no, he wasn’t being mean at the moment. So, he simply nodded and began to work his way through the crowd. However, as he walked he noticed significantly less shoving and angry glares, it was almost as if people were avoiding him. When he looked up away from the ugly tile pattern, he noticed people waving at Dream and simply skirting around the football player. No one shoved Dream, no one told him to watch where he was going, and no one dared to pick a fight. The dude was like 6’3” and weighed 230 pounds, picking a fight with him meant getting sent to the hospital. 

As they neared the library Tommy paused in the middle of his stride and turned to Dream, apparently catching him off-guard because he took a step back when Tommy faced him. Tommy stared directly into his eyes, mustering up as much courage as possible, he really didn’t want the quarterback to make a scene. Especially since his friends thought he’d handled this sometime in the past two years. Tommy sighed deeply, as he looked at the quarterback.

“What do you want, Dream?” He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, making the distrust slightly more obvious. 

“What?” Dream asked, looking baffled, his eyebrows almost met his hairline. 

“You know what I mean, Dream. Stop playing dumb, you’ve been such an arse since my freshman year, nothing suddenly changes over summer.” Tommy hissed. 

“Tommy I-” Dream was cut-off by the library doors opening. They both turned to face the doors as a boy with white sunglasses resting on his fluffy, brown hair walked through. Tommy sensed the sudden change in the quarterback as the smaller boy walked down the hallway, his two best friends chatting as they moved away. Tommy looked back at Dream who was staring off down the hallway after them. 

“Dream?” Tommy asked, snapping his fingers in the other’s face a few times. Dream just looked at him in a daze, as if a spell had just taken him over. Tommy frowned in concern as the quarterback came back to reality. 

“Sorry Tommy, it’s just, nevermind. I need to go or else I’ll be late to practice.” Dream said waving slightly as he made his way down the less crowded hallway. 

Tommy just shook his head at the absurdity of it all, as he opened the door to the library. There was a round table by some of the big windows. There were four other people sitting around it. There was a boy who was significantly shorter than Tommy seated with his back to Tommy, he was wearing a green button-up and a pair of overalls. His fluffy hair bounced as he wildly gestured, probably explaining something that was of semi-importance to everyone else, he was a sophomore. Ranboo sat beside Tubbo, happily nodding and trying to listen attentively as possible. His hair was split dyed and his skin was light with slightly darker spots. He had explained when he first joined the group that he had vitiligo and everyone had expressed how cool it was, Ranboo was new at MCYT Highschool, and somehow he’d found his way into their little group. Ranboo was a junior like Tommy and sitting beside Ranboo was one of three seniors in their group. Techno was built, he obviously worked out, but somehow he managed to look petite. His long, pink hair was up in a ponytail and his glasses sat on the end of his nose. He was buried in a book about greek mythology. Tommy smiled at their little group and made his way toward the desk of the library where the second to last member of their group stood, sorting through books. Phil looked up from under his bucket hat and grinned.

“Finally, we were wondering when you’d show up. Tubbo was getting anxious, he was scared you’d been shoved in a locker. Techno tried to tell him that we would probably hear you screaming all the way in here, but somehow that made him more upset. So Ranboo started talking about bees.” Phil laughed as he moved the cart around the counter and began to make his way to the table with Tommy. Tommy waved at everyone as he sat down in his spot and began to adjust the bandana tied around his neck. 

“Where’s Wil?” He asked, looking at the empty seat. 

“Oh, he had a college interview today!” Phil answered, smiling softly at Techno as he sat down also. 

“Oh! So he’s allowed to miss, but last time I missed you guys wouldn’t talk to me for like three days.” Tommy exclaimed.

“To be fair,” Tubbo chimed in, “that was Wilbur’s idea.” 

Tommy just huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. He thought back to his earlier interaction with Dream and debated whether he should tell his group. On one hand, they would probably find it interesting, but on the other he didn’t want them to worry about why Dream was suddenly being nice to him. He really didn’t even understand it himself. He decided that instead of keeping it to himself he would tell them and get their opinions. 

“Hey guys, I need your advice on something.”

“Sure, Tommy, what’s up?” Ranboo answered, turning his full attention to Tommy. The rest of the group followed suit, Techno looking at him with questioning eyes. Tech was always suspicious of Tommy’s behavior, since Tommy was the one who got the most detentions and caused the most trouble. 

“What’d you do this time?” Techo asked.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything,” Tommy exclaimed, defending himself. “At least I don’t think it did. So this morning I was coming to meet up with you guys and Dream stopped me.” 

“Are you okay?” Tubbo asked, knowing the most about his situation with the athlete. 

“That’s the problem, I’m fine. He walked me here and then told me he would be late to practice if he didn’t get going. That was after we saw George, Karl, and Quackity leaving the library. He was acting weird and I asked him what he wanted and he just didn’t answer. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well-” Phil started, until a loud noise from right outside the library door startled the group.

“What the hell?” Tommy questioned, standing up slowly. He took a step toward the door and Tubbo caught his arm. The doors burst open and Quackity came running in. He took one look at Tommy and stalked over, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt. “Big Q?” 

“Don’t fucking call me that, Tommy. What did you tell Schlatt?”

“What the hell are you talking about, man?!” Tommy yelped, grabbing at the shorter boy’s hand.

“Somehow he knows that I’m thinking about breaking up with him! I only told two people you asshole, and Karl would keep his mouth shut. So why don’t you just admit it.” Quckity said, wild-eyed. 

“Shut up! I literally have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.” Tommy barked, still struggling to get away from the angry boy. Quackity let him go, and slowly took a step back. 

“You didn’t tell him?”

“What- Why would I tell him?” Tommy said.

“I...I dunno, I guess it’s kind of obvious. I mean he’s an asshole and it was only a matter of time. I rarely even talk to him anymore.” He sighed, looking toward the group and then back at Tommy. “Sorry, dude, I’m just stressed. What with the championship coming up and trying to get out of a shitty relationship.” 

“Honestly, you should calm yourself.” Tommy spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. Phil glared at him and he begrudgingly added, “It’s fine, no worries.” 

Quackity smiled lightly and turned to walk out of the doors. Then turning back to Tommy he smirked, “Don’t forget about the cartel.”

“Right.” Tommy nodded, returning his smile. As Quackity left Tommy slumped back down into his seat, today had already put him through the ringer. He didn’t need anymore drama and he honestly felt like sleeping already. “Anyway.” 

“What just happened?” Techo questioned, his face one of pure confusion. 

“I don’t even know, Blade, I don’t even know.” Tommy chuckled. They began to get back into easy conversation but Tommy couldn’t get rid of the small tingle in the back of his head that something was up. The whole issue with Dream being nice all of a sudden and the Quackity situation that just happened, stuff like this didn’t happen to him. He was the one who caused trouble, he had to look for it, it didn’t just come walking up to him like it had today. 

Ranboo looked at Tommy with concern, the boy was deep in thought, he didn’t like seeing Tommy upset any less than the rest of the group. Even if he was new. He sighed and returned to the conversation, tugging at his two-toned hoodie. Tommy would be okay, right?

Tommy had no idea if he would be okay or not. Especially since his first day back was so stressful and they hadn’t even had midterms yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, feel free to suggest things for the rest or things I can fix.  
> Kudos/Likes/Comments are also much appreciated.


End file.
